Baseball Wiki:Templates messages
This page lists existing templates which you may find useful. For information on what templates are and how to use them, please see BaseballWiki:Template namespace. Instructions: When you add new template messages to this page, please keep the tables in alphabetical order. If you cannot find the template you need, you can request it on BaseballWiki:Requested templates. For help on creating templates, see , or contact a user who has identified themselves as an adept template coder. To see the templates and how they are implemented, click on the bold links at the top of the cell which lists the templates of interest to you. __NOEDITSECTION__ /Main page and alternatives/ ---- * For templates used on one of the BaseballWiki's Main Pages. Article-related namespace ---- Please list '''navigational templates' (as, for example, between pages relating to a specific topic) at BaseballWiki:Navigational templates or at the appropriate WikiProject page. See also BaseballWiki:Article series.'' General ---- * Current events * Disambiguation / Other uses * Distinguish between deceptively similar titles * Expansion requests * Footnotes / References * Instructions * Lorem ipsum * Miscellaneous info * Solution and spoiler warnings * Special character warnings * Technical limitations * Tools Article sources ---- * Citation templates for generic and specific sources * GFDL sources * Public domain sources * Requesting sources and verification * U.S. government sources /Links/ ---- * To databases (IMDb, Gutenberg, etc.) * To main articles * To maps * To notes about German names * To sibling projects Sister Projects ---- * Wikiquote * Wiktionary * Wikibooks * Wikisource * Wikimedia Commons * Wikinews * Wikiversity * Wikispecies * Mediawiki * Meta-Wiki * Links * Soft redirects * Transwiki copy For deletion/deletion discussion ---- * Articles (AfD) * Categories (CfD) * Images and media (IfD) * Redirects (RfD) * Speedy deletion (D) * Templates (TfD) * Stub types (SfD) Disputes and warnings ---- * Accuracy * Suspected hoax * Neutrality * Original research * Contradictory * Controversial * Unencyclopedic * Notability * Autobiography (new!) /Maintenance/ ---- * Article in use (major edits) * Protected from editing/vandalism * Copyright violations * Article issues ** General attention needed ** ISSN issues ** Lack of geopolitical balance ** Translations ** IPA conversion * Categorization issues Cleanup ---- * General cleanup * Wikify, copyediting * Verify facts * Importance/significance * Context; technical * Tone; clarity * Fact or fiction * Self-contradictory * Complete rewrite * Translate * Pronunciation (IPA) * Geographical balance * Splits, merges, and moves Compact TOC ---- * Tables of contents: 0-9/A-Z * Category TOCs /Lists/ ---- * Dynamic lists * Incomplete lists * Subject or topic lists * Disputed content/length /Redirect pages/ ---- * To be placed at the end of the same line as the redirect tag. Subject matter boxes and diagrams ---- * Calendars * Court Decisions * Diagrams * Game and Puzzle layouts * Grids * Periodic Table Non article-related namespace ---- /Project namespace/ ---- * Policies and non-policies * Village Talk * WikiProjects * WP:Sandbox * WP:FAQ * WP:BJAODN (Bad jokes and other deleted nonsense) /Category namespace/ ---- * Births in Years * Books in Years * Deaths in Years * More information * Categorization of people: **Subjective Category Disclaimer **Disputed categorisation /User namespace/ ---- * Contribution Licensing * Disclaimer * Languages * New Page Links * Open Tasks * Picture of the Day * Shared IP * Wikimedia Licensing /User talk namespace/ ---- * Experimenting & Vandalism Notices * Shared IP Notices * Spamming Notices * Three Revert Rule * User Talk Requests * Welcome Messages * Edit-summary request * Minor-edit reminder /Talk namespace/ ---- * Featured articles (and candidates) * Expansion requests * Comments * Discussion thread tags * Free Images * Translation requests * Korea-related * Peer review * To Do lists * WikiProject notices /Image namespace/ ---- * Coat of Arms * Copyright status unknown or unverified * Creative commons licensed image * Fair use claimed * Free use image / Semi-free use image * Government copyrights (UK, Canada, Poland) * GNU/GFDL image * Images and media for deletion * Image categorization * Non-free (copyrighted) image * "not an orphan" * Public domain image * Screenshot See also: BaseballWiki:Image copyright tags Related pages for specific types of templates *BaseballWiki:Template messages/General lists templates related to descriptions (such as disambiguation, spoiler, wikicode). *BaseballWiki:Template messages/Disputes lists templates related to issues and disputes with articles, including NPOV. *BaseballWiki:Template messages/Format lists templates related to formatting. * BaseballWiki:Navigational templates are designed to provide links to several related articles. * BaseballWiki:Infobox templates are designed to present summary information about an article's subject, such that similar subjects have a uniform look and in a common format. * BaseballWiki:WikiProject Tree of Life/taxobox usage lists templates for building taxonomical infoboxes (taxoboxes) for biological classification of living things and explains their usage. The boxes also contain conservation status templates. * BaseballWiki:Country referencing templates are designed to provide a tiny thumbnail of a country's flag next to its hyperlinked name, meant to visually improve lists of nations. * BaseballWiki:WikiProject Stub sorting/Stub types is the full listing of stub types. There are dozens of stub templates and associated categories. The creation and organization of stub types is being addressed by the WikiProject Stub sorting. The guidelines for template creation are found at BaseballWiki:Stub. ** The high level topical subdivisions of stub templates are General, Culture, Commerce, Government and politics, Leisure, Sports, Religion and belief, Geography, History, People, Science, Technology, Transportation, Military and weaponry, and Miscellaneous. * BaseballWiki:Image copyright tags are copyright and licensing messages and other related tags for image description pages (the image namespace). * The MediaWiki namespace controls interface messages for internal system use, and can only be modified by administrators. * BaseballWiki:Spoiler warning for a detailed explanation about the use of spoiler warning templates. * BaseballWiki:Userboxes are user information boxes designed for user pages. * BaseballWiki:WikiProject user warnings to create a complete, standardised set of user warning templates with full documentation and help pages. BaseballWiki template-related pages * BaseballWiki:Colours in templates. Wiki templates The wiki templates are powerful tools for editing BaseballWiki articles. A "wiki template" is a kind of sub-template, and the "BaseballWiki Edit Language" uses the notation for the sub-template reference. Technical note: "Wiki template references" are embedded on the "BaseballWiki Edit Language", as a web template embedded language, using the open hooks, for enclose the wiki template language syntax, where valid names and valid instructions can be used, like template reference, as , and conditions, as } | foo yes |foo is blank }}.